When the surface temperature of ocean water rises to near 80° F. hurricanes develop with great damage potential. Meteorologists monitor weather systems and conditions likely to develop into hurricanes and warnings are issued to those in the path of developing hurricanes. Never the less, lives are lost and catastrophic property damage is imparted by hurricanes.